Parce que c'est lui
by Selphie451
Summary: MiniOneshot Hermione s'interroge sur ses sentiments et surtout sur ce qu'elle ressent pour lui... mais... elle le saurait si elle s'était trompée, non ? RxH


_Voilà un tout petit one-shot, basé sur la chanson d'axelle red, "sensualité". J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tous ! Kiss !_

* * *

**Parce que c'est lui…**

Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un jour autant besoin de lui…. Mais c'est pourtant le cas, et rien qu'à l'idée de le voir, je me sens complètement envoûtée…

Maman m'a répétée, hier encore au téléphone, de ne pas me précipiter… d'attendre d'être sûre que j'étais amoureuse de lui avant de m'engager corps et âme dans notre relation…

Elle m'a répétée de prendre mon temps… et qu'un jour je saurai si ce que je ressens est de l'amour ou simplement du désir…

Bien sûr je suis attirée par lui mais il y a tellement plus !

Maman ne peut pas comprendre…

Cela fait 9 ans que l'on se connaît… on a partagé tant de choses, surmonté tant d'autres… On a survécu à la guerre et à ses horreurs…

Tant de choses nous lient…

Et puis… cela fait déjà trois ans que nous formons un couple… je le saurais si je m'étais trompé, non ?

Je l'aime… et quoi que puisse dire ma mère, j'en suis certaine… mais c'est encore loin de la vérité… ce que lui et moi partageons… c'est au dessus des mots… c'est plus que l'amitié, plus que l'amour, plus que le désir, plus que toutes ces choses réunies… Lui et moi… c'est un nous…

J'aime ses yeux, dans lesquels je me noie délibérément, j'aime son odeur… j'aime ses gestes maladroits qui se transforment en tendresse et délicatesse quand il me touche…. Et lui qui est parfois si impulsif, si brusque… avec moi il sait être sensuel et doux…

Il me fait sentir que je suis la personne la plus importante au monde à ses yeux…

Quand je suis dans ses bras et que je me sens si précieuse, je voudrais pouvoir à jamais préserver ce moment… je voudrais pouvoir me répéter encore et encore que je l'aime et que ce n'est pas simplement du désir… et que lui aussi m'aime…

Un craquement sonore retentit derrière moi et je me retourne aussitôt pour lui faire face…

"Bonjour…" dit-il d'une voix rauque avec un sourire exquis.

Je me jette à son coup et l'embrasse tendrement avant de me serrer tout contre lui.

"Bonjour…"

On dit qu'après quelques temps, la passion s'affaiblit… pas toujours, apparemment…. Non… pas toujours… Je le vois dans ses yeux… jamais cela ne nous arrivera…

Il m'embrasse à son tour avec tendresse et passion… de cette façon si particulière qui me fait sentir reine… avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens…

"J'aime tes yeux…" ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui murmurer.

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur son nez et vient enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il sent si bon…

"Et ton odeur…"

Il remonte lentement ses mains le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner et il resserre son étreinte avec douceur. J'aime quand il fait ça… quand il me prend dans ses bras et que nous restons enlacés en silence… au rythme des battements de nos cœurs… J'aime ses gestes tendres, lentement dirigés… cette sensualité qui émane de lui…

"…Et tout le reste…."

Il me sourit et retire doucement une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, sans me quitter des yeux… puis il me caresse délicatement la joue… me regardant comme si j'étais merveilleuse… et c'est un peu vrai… grâce à lui, avec lui, je le suis…

J'ai parfois peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… et je lui ai dit… et je lui répète encore souvent… de ne pas faire semblant… si un jour il se rend compte qu'il ne m'aime plus… je ne veux pas qu'il se force à rester avec moi…

"Je…"

Il m'interrompt en prenant doucement ma tête entre ses mains et me regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire attendrit:

"Je t'aime…" murmure-t-il avec ce qui ne peut être que de l'amour dans la voix.

Et d'un seul regard, de quelques mots, il me rassure et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sûre, au plus profond de moi, que je l'aime et l'aimerai encore et encore… parce que c'est lui… Ron… mon Ron… et parce que c'est nous….

* * *

_Bon, c'était vraiment court, j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi une petite review ! Merci ! Kiss !_


End file.
